


In Your Eyes

by stupidandwicked



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidandwicked/pseuds/stupidandwicked
Summary: “You were full on gazing soulfully into my eyes. So come on big guy tell me what you were really thinking.”





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted to tumblr](http://stupidandwicked.tumblr.com/post/157934399567/stiles-eyed-derek-skeptically-you-are-such-a)

 

Stiles eyed Derek skeptically. “You are such a liar,” Stiles said, an amused smile appearing. “You were full on gazing soulfully into my eyes. So come on big guy tell me what you were really thinking.”

Derek sighed and turned away from Stiles. “It’s…” Derek hesitated, unsure of what to say exactly. It seemed lame, cheesy, grotesquely sappy, even in his own head. That Stiles’ eyes were pretty, that they were so full of life even after everything that had happened. That sometimes Derek just got lost in them, especially when Stiles stared right back at him and even more so when Stiles did it with a smile. That it made Derek feel both weak and strong to see himself reflected in the eyes of someone who loved him so wholly.

“Derek?” Stiles was moving slightly, trying to catch Derek’s eyes again. Derek let him. Stiles eyes were bright, lips still turned up in a smile.

“I was just thinking of how much I love you,” Derek finally said and smiled back at Stiles.

“Do that a lot, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek answered and reached out to curl a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’ll never stop.”

“You’re such a sap,” Stiles said as he leaned forward. Derek met Stiles halfway and pressed his lips against Stiles’. The kiss didn’t last long as a car horn behind them started blaring, the sound cutting right into and effectively ending the moment.

Stiles pulled back, eyes alight with amusement and happiness. Always so bright, expressive, and entrancing. “Red lights probably aren’t the best place from heart to heart moments,” Stiles said as he resituated himself to get back to driving the jeep.

“I guess we’ll just have to continue when we get home,” Derek said and settled back in his seat as well. Derek faced forward but his gaze was almost automatically drawn back to Stiles who’s own eyes were focused on the road again. Soon enough though Stiles’ eyes will be focused on Derek again, filled with love, and hope, and happiness.

And those same emotions will be reflected in Derek’s eyes for Stiles.


End file.
